My Very Own Fairy Tale!
by Chibi Waru-Chan
Summary: ok... so do you know the story of Cinderella? Well... this is my version of it as Fairy Tail!


I don't Own Fairy Tail… Hiro Mashima does… I wish I could own it though…

This is my first story…. my other story is just lists, so that doesn't count…

My Very Own Fairy Tale!

Normal POV

"Hic- hey- hic. Lucy- hic- why so- hic- down?" asked a drunken Cana.

"I'm not down…" Lucy mumbled.

"Lu-chan, I agree with Cana. You do seem a little bit sad." Levi joined in.

"I'm not sad…" Lucy sighed.

"Are you sure? You're not acting the way you usually do." A worried Mirajane asked.

"I just have a lot in mind Mira." Lucy said.

"Like what?" the three girls asked.

"Well… it's- um… I'm- I'm just wondering I'll meet someone new." She said blushing, but looking at Alzack and Visca.

"Oh… I see what you mean." Mira and Levi agreed with Lucy.

Lucy's POV

Why… why… why am I so lonely? I have my friends with me, but today all I've been doing is staring at what the lovers are doing. Aaarggg… *Sigh* I hate Valentine's Day. I mean, I'm pretty, I have a pretty big bust; what else could a man want?

I lifted my head up when a table crashed right next to me, and saw that Natsu and Gray were fighting once again. Usually I would **try **to stop them, but this time another table came and hit me flat in the face thrown by Natsu.

Natsu, Mira, Levi and practically everyone stared in shock as they saw me flop down from my chair. I stood up and looked around, everyone was staring. I said my goodbyes, and no one interrupted me from leaving the guild to go home.

Natsu's POV

Stupid Gray and his stupid ice magic! It's his fault! If he didn't freeze me up, I wouldn't have thrown that stupid table and it wouldn't have hit Lucy. There was an awkward silence and everyone looked at me, then back to Lucy who just stood up. I saw that she talked to Mira and Levi and left for home. I was guilt stricken, since I just hit my best friend with a table, and everyone stared at me. I ran to Mira, Levi and a passed out Cana.

"Hey! Levi, Mira!" I greeted them.

"Hey!" they both said.

"Where'd Lucy go?" I asked.

"Oh… she went home." Levi answered.

"Since… she got hit in the face with the table. Although, she was sad already." Mirajane added with a bit of evilness in her tone. Again, I felt guilty.

I ran out of the guild, and followed after Lucy. She was walking on the ledge near the river. I was half expecting some fishermen to warn her about not falling off, but it looked like there was no one in the water. Walking up to her, I thought about the weather and how it looked like it was going to be windy. The wind got colder and harsher, but I didn't know that it was hard enough to actually push Lucy off. I ran to her and screamed her name as she was about to fall off.

Lucy's POV

Ow, ow, ow. My face hurts like crazy, stupid table! I looked over at the river hoping to see the fishermen that would usually warn me about falling in. Sadly, they weren't. It's so weird walking in the night alone with no companion. I looked at the sky; the wind was picking up, and that was probably the reason why the fishermen weren't there. I tuned so I could step down, but a stupid gust of wind decided to knock me off balance. This day was terrible.

I was falling, and I heard my name being called. I glanced over to my side and saw that Natsu was running towards me with a worried look in his face. Just at the last moment, he leaped to me; catching me and we fell into the river together.

Normal POV

The two crashed into the water, with Lucy in Natsu's arms. They surfaced and Natsu was carrying her out of the water in a princess/ bride style*. He sat her up in the side of the road, and made sure that she wasn't badly injured. Since she was looking like exact same way (except wet), he went away to get something.

Lucy looked up and gasped. In his hand, he had her shoe which flew off when she fell. Natsu lifted her foot up and put the shoe in. Lucy blushed, but she didn't stop him. As soon as he was done, he helped her up and wrapped his scarf around him.

"You okay Luce?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." she laughed. "We should go home; we're both wet and hungry." Lucy added when she heard his stomach growl.

"Yeah! And… oh- um… sorry about the table incident." he said. "What can I do to make up for it?"

"Don't worry, its okay." she told him. Lucy glanced over at him." I finally found my prince."

"Huh?" Natsu asked innocently, although it was obvious that he was blushing.

"Nothing." she said quickly and happily, blushing the same amount as him.

Ok… sorry if you guys didn't like it! R&R Please!


End file.
